With the growing number of wireless communication devices, there is a need to provide a more dynamic solution to the current subscriber identity module (SIM) function carried out within a SIM card or UICC, to overcome some specific shortcomings in relation to modern and evolving mobile communication networks. The UICC provides a secure execution and storage environment from which to execute the SIM authentication algorithms and store credentials. However, the cost of the UICCs, their impractical form factor, and limited functionality prevent them from being used in applications where the mobile network operator may only be known some time after the purchase of the wireless device. Alternatively, the UICC fails when multiple operator networks are to be supported or accessed simultaneously within one device. Methods to update or change mobile network and service subscriptions are limited with SIM cards, and are generally lacking, when over-the-air deployment is desirable.
Furthermore, though the SIM card or UICC is generally considered to be highly secure, this security is not linked strongly to security properties of the whole device on which it resides. This limits the application of scaling security concepts for advanced services and applications such as mobile financial transactions. All of these problems are imminent for autonomous devices connected to mobile networks for instance in machine-to-machine (M2M) communication scenarios.
Accordingly, a more dynamic and concurrently secure software based solution to the SIM function is needed.